


Without the Bells and Whistles

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Without the Bells and Whistles

"It's our anniversary, you know," Harry said as Severus strode into the bathroom. "Anything you want to do?"

"Dinner for two in London, maybe a show afterward. Fine hotel with silk sheets or perhaps dancing till dawn. You do still have the tuxedo from Lovegood's themed wedding."

Harry stood staring, mouth hanging open, wondering if perhaps Severus had hit his head falling out of bed. "Er, what?"

"Actually," Severus said with a smirk as he washed his hands, "I thought steak and kidney pie at the pub then a nice, long fuck before bed."

"Sounds bloody perfect," Harry said, laughing.


End file.
